


Oh Captain, My captain!

by Singer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, pirates!, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer/pseuds/Singer
Summary: A ships captain and his first mate are shipwrecked and spend the night on a beach. During the night feelings come to light and a good time is had by all.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Oh Captain, My captain!

After the Shipwreck

Over the horizon the last streaks of sunset faded from rust to violet and royal purple as night took the sky. The sound of waves crashing on the white sand began to lull the pair on the beach towards slumber. Bruner tugged the small woman to him, they lay on their sides, back to front, his cloak spread over them both and their heads pillowed on his arm. 

He brought his arm around her, his rough hand rubbing up and down her back,“Can I do anything to make you feel better baby? I’d give you a back rub but that would get us both in trouble.”  
She grinned against his arm,“Promises promises …”  
That earned her a chuckle and a raised eyebrow, “Don’t tempt me girl.” 

Noel only smiled and curled into his side, relaxing to attempt to ease the pain in her back and abdomen, “I’ll tempt ye all I want to pops, it’s the only fun I get to have with you.” The grizzled warrior only grinned and pulled the woman’s compact form tighter against him. He draped his remaining arm over her, spreading his broad left hand over her midriff, “Is that better sweetheart?” Noel sighed as the heat of his skin seeped into her, her muscles relaxing and the pain receding, “Aye, much better captain.” She fell asleep to the sound of the sea and the gentle massage of his hand. 

When she woke next the moon had risen; it’s ghostly light reflected off the seafoam, giving the illusion of sparkling waves and they washed into the shore. At first she didn’t realize what had woken her until she felt the tension in Bruner’s form behind her. Sleep still held her, and in that lovely twilight between sleep and waking she nestled back into her captains arms and sighed, relaxing back into the welcoming darkness. A stifled groan dragged her back from the edge of oblivion,  
“You’d best be finding your own berth girl..”  
She opened one eye in confusion, “What in the nine hells are you going on about old man?”  
The hand that had been resting on her belly moved, his fingers curling around her hip bone and flexing, pulling her back into him for a brief moment before relaxing.  
“You heard me.” A soft growl rose in the back of her throat in sleepy annoyance before she determinedly pressed herself back into him, the sound died in her throat as she felt the hot hardness that rested against the small of her back. “...Ah.. Are you…?” Her voice trailed off as a whirlwind of thoughts raced through her reeling mind, confusion, wonder, desire, and then a sweet, slow ache began between her thighs. The captain grunted and moved to pull her closer again before he caught himself, a feral note entered his voice,  
“Move. Away.” 

Noel felt her heartbeat triple, caught between the natural impulse to obey and the almost prey-like instinct to freeze in the imminent presence of his menacing aura. In a moment of madness she pressed back, rolling the curve of her ass into him in a gentle, undulating movement. There was an instant of stillness. Then- a groan resounded in her ear and his hand became hard as steel wrapped around her hip-bone, pulling her sharply back into his growing hardness.

“Think carefully.” His growl stopped her breath for a moment before it came back with a gasp, she arched into him, turning her head to nuzzle against his beard a slight sound leaving her lips.  
Time froze for a split second before -with a violent movement- he turned her on her back, pinning her down by her wrists as he kissed her with consuming force. She whimpered, opening to him and feeling his kiss gentle as she surrendered, it was strange, and exciting, the rasp of his beard against her face, the taste so uniquely him, the sensation of his teeth and tongue and lips plundering her yielding mouth as she unconsciously parted her legs, rocking helplessly into him. His familiar scent around her calmed her thundering heart and desperate movements and she relaxed into him.

He bit into her lip then pulled back, kissing down her throat and worrying the skin over her collarbone with his teeth until the pain coaxed a whine from her lips. His hands suddenly released her wrists and dug into the front of her jerkin, ripping it open with the sound of tearing cloth. Exposed to the air her nipples hardened, and in the next instant his mouth was on them nipping and sucking. Moans spilled from her, her whole body on fire and arching into him, gasps for breath and garbled pleas the only sound she could make, the entire focus of her body’s awareness on the points of pleasure where the rough brush of his beard contrasted the softness of his lips and the sharpness of his teeth on her breasts. 

His short cropped hair didn’t provide a place to hold on so she dug her fingers into his shoulders.  
“Captain please…” He lifted his head and she caught his lips with her own, slowing them both down and they relaxed back into the kiss and the sand. Leisurely now, his hands between them unwrapped her from her tunic, pushing it down and open to her shoulders and unlacing her leggings. Breathing heavily, Bruner tore away from her mouth and sat back, coaxing her to raise her hips and sliding her leggings down to her thighs. In an instant the world reversed as she was flipped face down on his spread coat, there was a brief rustle of clothing and a string of muffled curses before his heavy body spread over her, pressing into her with a heat and weight that she couldn’t help but welcome. 

She spread her knees as much as she could and felt his hand between them again, guiding himself to her, oh gods she was wet, dripping like honey onto him as he brushed against her. She tossed her head back with a gasp as a sensation of pure fire tore across her buzzing nerves. Another curse behind her, this one sounding decidedly unsteady as she lost herself rocking back against him, she ached, she wanted to be full so desperately that she would do anything, anything in this moment to have it. His hardness nudged against her entrance and she wavered for an instant, falling to her forearms and keening with want. 

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you..” his voice rasped as he pressed against her, nudging past her folds, there was the briefest moment of hesitation before he thrust forward, sheathing himself in her with a grunt that was almost a gasp. She had no such reservations. She keened, tears of pleasure welling in her eyes as she was filled with a length of him, she could feel him pulsing over every ridge in her, the head of him resting against the top of her with a pressure that verged on painful. 

“Ah fuck sweetheart…” He pulled back a little and rocked forward, driving her back down on the sand with the weight of his body, the sound she made had him cursing- slamming into her as fast and deep as he possibly could to hear more of those raw animal noises leave her throat. She could only close her eyes and take it, there was no conscious thought anymore except the knowledge that if he were to stop she would lose her mind, she didn’t hear the pleas falling off her lips in an endless litany, “Don’t stopdon’tstopdon’tstop,” 

He snorted, biting into her neck before kissing it, never stopping, “I got you beautiful, I got you.” The blood was pounding through her now, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, the rush in her veins and the pulse of her dripping the only sensation beyond the feeling of her body pulling him even further into her. “I’m-I’m-I can’t-” she whimpered.  
“Come on, I’ve got you, come on!” 

Sitting back on his knees he pulled her up and into his lap, impaling her on his length. She half screamed through an already sore throat and bucked desperately, her thigh muscles corded with effort as she drove herself down on him with a sob of relief. So good, so tight, so hotanditwastoomuchtoomuchtomuch! 

With a cry she convulsed, her muscles locking down on the hardness inside her in pulsing waves as her orgasm tore through her like a wildfire, the world spun on its axis and she distantly heard his rasping gasp and felt his entire form tense, his arms flexed and he buried his face in her tangled hair as he held her bucking, arching form tight against his chest, growling in satisfaction as he came in long hot splashes inside of her.

There was a long moment of nothing but rapid heartbeats and heavy breathing. Bruner held her tight, in shaking arms, as their breathing began to calm. She brought her hands up to return as best she could his embrace, relaxing back against his chest. He turned his face into her neck kissing her shoulder with incredible tenderness. Smiling, her breath caught in her throat, she raised his hands and kissed them. 

“My heart- do you truly feel this way?” 

He grinned, his beard tickling her skin, “Touching you feels like sunshine beautiful, I would love to hold you every night and kiss you every morning.” 

Noel turned, moaning a little as she felt him slip out of her as she maneuvered in his lap until she faced him, relaxing back into his arms and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.  
“If you will have me, I would love to wake up every morning in your arms.”

His hands on the sides of her face raised her to meet his eyes. “I love you little girl.”  
A smile spread unstoppably across her face,  
“I love you irritating man.”  
With snort he kissed her nose, then her forehead, then her lips, and then they were done talking.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
